Living As Dead
by Lil'BitaEverlark
Summary: "Nina..." She hears the whisper coming closer to her. A startled cry escapes her lips and she pulls the covers up over her head, hoping the voice would go away. But that voice sounds awfully familiar. Nina couldn't help herself as she pulled down the covers and saw her best friend standing before her- her DEAD best friend. "Patricia?" You only live once... Or so you think...
1. The So Called Death

_ I wish I could've stayed longer, but I couldn't._

_The light got brighter every time I blinked. I tried to keep my eyes open, for knowing that in a couple minutes, I would never open my eyes again._

_There was a soft humming, and then it got louder. I realized it was me, humming the last few notes of Safe and Sound _**(A/N Sorry, I couldn't think of any other sad, quiet song!)**_._

_I heard small giggling, then children laughing. The light was so bright now; I had to cover my eyes with my arms._

_You could barely hear me breathing now. My heart was going really slow. I wasn't ready when it happened, but the humming got louder, and it wasn't mine. Then everything stopped. There wasn't a noise in my world. Any second now I would be crossing the line between life and death, or had I already? It was so hard to tell._

_Then it got dark. I felt the ambulance take me away, I heard the voices saying that I was gone, yet I didn't feel dead._

_I felt so alone. Is this how it felt like to be dead? Alone and forgotten? They couldn't have forgotten me already, could they have? I told myself no, but in my mind it felt true. Would they really forget me?_

_I felt something or someone touch me, carry me somewhere. It seemed even darker where they put me._

_I wondered where I was, but I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't breathe, wherever I was. I couldn't move. Every time I tried to shift, I just felt a cold wall pushing against me._

_But I'm not dead, I was certain of that. Why couldn't they see that?_

"_HELLO?" I screamed as loud as I could. "HELP!" I don't think anyone could have heard me, though. My voice was hoarse, almost as soft as a whisper. It hurt to even talk. I was losing air fast._

"_I'M _NOT _DEAD!" It echoed off the walls of the very tiny room, possibly a box._

_It was then I realized, I was in a coffin. I must have passed out in the hospital. Maybe even died for a few seconds, but I wasn't gone now._

_In a couple of hours, I would be gone for good. I couldn't have wished for anything more than to be out of that place. Dead or alive, it would be better._

_I felt my breathing go so fast, then very, very slow. I saw spots._

"_HELP!" I screamed louder than I ever had, just before I closed my eyes falling into a deep, endless sleep._

*****The Next Day, back at Anubis House*****

Nina Martin swore she saw the alligator on the table in front of her blink. It was watching her with those cold, dark, beady eyes, she was certain of that. Watching. Waiting for her next move.

The eyes turned lighter into a dark chocolate brown. It took Nina a moment to realize that she was staring into her father's eyes, not the soulless stuffed alligator's. The picture dissolved into her father's face, looking back at her from the driver's seat in her mother's old car.

"Nina, were here." Her father said. Nina looked around to clarify where 'here' was. There was a long gravel road in front of the car and wedged in the blurry green of forest, was a small house. Nina knew the house so well.

"Gran!" She exclaimed, jolting upright causing the seat belt tightly wrapped around her being slammed into her chest. Nina tried to get free of the seat belt when she realized she was in a car seat. _Oh no, oh no, oh no…_

Her mother, showing her face, bent back and helped Nina out of the tangled mess of seat belt.

Nina got out of the car seat just fine and couldn't control herself as she grabbed her little ducky stuffed animal and hopped out of the car, starting towards her Gran's house.

"We love you!" She heard her mother and father call after her. She was almost to her Gran's house as she turned around to wave goodbye. She only had a few milliseconds to before a car came swerving out of nowhere and hit her mother and father's car, almost sending them down a steep hill.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Nina shrieked running toward them as the car bumped into them again, sending them down that hill.

Nina ran deep into the forest and down the hill until' she reached their car. It was slammed into a huge oak tree with branches that tried to hide her parents. She didn't know for sure that they were dead, so she ran up to the window with closed eyes and pounded on it, and when she opened her eyes, Nina leapt, back shrieking with terror.

Blood. Blood covered all the windows. It was everywhere. It seemed to start going on the trees and filled the branches with the sickly red liquid. It started taking the sky and the clouds and the grass underneath her feet was solid red. The red crept up her arm and her shoulders and reached her face.

Before the blood covered her eyes, she saw and got a good look at the killer. She recognized him, but not from back then. From the present, right now, when she is sixteen years old, not four.

"Nina!" Nina heard her Gran call out her name several times as the blood took over her senses. "Nina!"

Nina couldn't close her eyes because of the blood. She fell, to the ground, twitching, probably looking like something had token over her body and she was possessed.

"Nina!" She heard someone shout again, but it didn't sound like her Gran. "Nina!" Someone was shaking her.

"Nina! Get up!" Nina shook her head over and over again, trying to get the horrible memory out of her head. But she knew it would never go away as long as she lives. And maybe even dies.

"Nina!" The person screamed so loud, Nina was sure someone in China had heard it. **"NINA MARIE MARTIN, GET UP!" **The person yelled, making Nina jolt her eyes open.

"Nina? Nina, are you okay?" Amber Millington sat on top of Nina, her hands on Nina's shoulders. Nina was lying on the loveseat by the alligator she was staring at before. "You were screaming!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Nina didn't even try to fake a smile to convince Amber she was okay.

"What would make you scream so loud?" Amber asked. "Tell me," And Nina explained the whole thing to Amber. About her parents, about the man, about the blood. At the end of it, Amber had a horrified look on her face. "Nina, that is _so_ scary. I am so sorry."

Nina realized that she had lost another person in her life. Everyone she cared about was dying, and it might just be because of her.

"Who do you think the murderer was?" Amber asked, sliding off of Nina.

Terror filled Nina's beautiful brown eyes as she recognized who killed her parents. Who might have killed everybody.

Nina barely could speak now, but she managed to choke out the name. "Rufus."

**Chapter Two soon! I promise!**


	2. Not A Chapter, To Mary, Who Has Died

**Thank you for all the story alerts and comment. I'm sorry, but this is not a chapter. I will make the next one tomorrow. **_**PLEASE KEEP READING!**_

**Today, right now, I just figured out one of my fave writers... Is dead.**

**Even though we didn't know each other in real life, we were great friends.**

**I'd just like to say that I'm sorry for pushing you on that story and that I barely talked to you before you died. I don't think you knew that I wouldn't be on anymore.**

**Someone I care about (Besides my grandma) is dead. And do you want to know that saddest thing of all? She was only fifteen years old.**

**I am so sorry, Mary, which was your name and my nickname. I think that's why I like that name. I was so happy, so, so, happy when you commented on my story. You're still one of my idols, and you always will be3**

**If you would like to read one of her stories, go on FF.N and enter JeromeNinaLover in the author search box.**

**I will always remember you, even if I didn't know you, you British little Mary.**

**Please, anyone reading this comment. Please, please, please. For the fifteen-year-old girl who died from who-knows-what on Feb. 11, 2012 around nine a.m.!**

**If you don't comment, you clearly are a hateful, selfish person who doesn't care. Think about her friends and family. How would you like it if your best friend, or daughter, or whatever died? How would you like it if YOU were Mary? Knowing you're gonna die in a few hours? Which, you DID.**

**Like I said before,**

**Forever and always will I love your stories**

**Long live, Mary A.K.A. JeromeNinaLover.**

**I am crying for you, a girl I didn't even know, but was like a sister.**

**-Thank you, Mary. For all the little and big things you've done. Thank you for writing that fanfic for me and commenting on my stories.**

**I'm sorry that I didn't know you were in the hospital. I didn't even find out you were dead until' two months later! I should have tried to keep in contact everyday… I should have tried better.**

**You probably don't remember me. But I will always remember you. You're still one of my idols. One of my fave authors, too. I your ff was one of the first ones I read on here and you're the one who kept me reading. Whom, even though it doesn't seem like it but I'm always writing everywhere, inspired me to keep writing.**

**I hope somehow you can continue writing in heaven. I wonder how you died… Oh well, it doesn't matter. You're in a better place.**

**Lots of Love,**

**The other Mary**


	3. The Shadow

**Thanks to BananaBubbles98, Magykpaw, Fabina4190, and sibunasaviour for the story alerts.**

**Thanks to sibunasaviour for adding this to your favorite stories list.**

**And a very special thanks to Magykpaw, Dragonology3, and irishlovatic for commenting on the tribute-ish thing to Mary, who has sadly died. And no, I do not know how she died.**

**Okay, now that we're out of that sad little moment, I present you, the story!**

**Oh, and if you haven't figured it out, Patricia is the one in italics. They believe she's dead, but she might not be. If you would like to hear from the italics in every chapter, please tell me!**

Chapter Two

The room was quiet. The only sounds were Amber's breathing from the other side of the room and Nina thinking out loud.

"It makes no sense," She mumbled. "Why would Rufus do that?" She knew he was a crazy man who would do anything to live forever, but he didn't know she was the chosen one. How would he?

Gradually, Nina fell asleep, having no answers to any questions whatsoever.

The girl was screaming, her hands covering her eyes. She was small, with light brown locks of hair a little past her shoulders. She fell to the ground, shrieking her head off. Nina wanted to help her so badly, but Nina couldn't move. It was like she was glued to the sticky grass under her bare feet. Nina tried calling out to the girl, but her voice was muted, blocked out by the shrieks. So she just stood there, watching the little girl fall into unconsciousness.

Nina stared at the small girl on the ground. The little girl's hair was covering her face but her eyes peeked through them, wide with alert. She looked dead… She was dead. Her hands were stained with blood and so was her bright yellow tank top, but Nina kept her eyes on the girl's. She knew those eyes… They looked so familiar…

Just then, Nina wanted to cry. Those eyes weren't just anybody's, they were hers. The little girl was her. Nina quickly found her pulse, making sure she was still breathing, luckily, she was.

This makes no sense, she thought. I'm not dead!

That's when she thought about it. She turned her head slowly to her right and, yes, there sat the car, wedged into a tree. But something was different about it- there was a pair of eyes, staring at the little Nina through all the blood on the window. Then hands, banging against the window, a voice, crying for help.

It was Nina's father. He couldn't see the older Nina, just the little one.

He can just unlock the door, Nina thought. Why is he not unlocking the door?

So her parents weren't dead. Well, as far as we know, they might not be. But they had to be. They were in that car for years, since no one could get open the door or break the windows for some reason, they left the car there. They had to have starved to death.

Then the scene changed.

Nina was standing outside of a huge graveyard. It looked a little before dawn, the sky was a medium shade of blue with only a few stars left. The leaves of trees ran across the ground in every which way and the wind sounded like someone was whistling.

Before she even realized it, Nina was moving closer to the graveyard, her feet leading her wherever they plan to take her. She closed her eyes, not willing enough to see all the sad tombstones and names of all the people who tragically died.

She tripped and fell on her knees into the dirt under her when her feet suddenly stopped. Before her stood a small square tombstone with horrifying words on it.

'PATRICIA WILLIAMSON

1995-'

But the numbers were smeared with a gooey substance. Nina tried wiping it off, but it stayed like it was dry paint. It wasn't.

The part of how she died was covered by grass, and Nina left it that way. No one really knows how she died, ensept her. And she was going to keep it that way.

A sharp wind blew Nina's hair off her face, causing her to tighten her jacket. That's when she heard it.

It was very soft, but she heard it. Someone below her was screaming their head off. And, this may sound a little strange, Nina knew that scream. From all those times in the cellar and attic and the tunnels, she knew exactly who the scream's owner was.

But Patricia Williamson is dead. Isn't she? She's been in that coffin for hours, she had to be, right?

The screams turned into words. Quiet and breathy words, but words.

"HELP!" They screamed. A few other things were shrieked including the word 'not' and 'dead'.

_Is she trying to say she's not dead? _Nina thought. Just this thought made her jam her fingers into the dirt and start digging.

Nina woke up drenched in cold sweat. The dream she just had scarred her for life. It felt so life-like, like she was actually there, watching her parents suffer, hearing her friend scream. But she wasn't there. Well, at least, she thinks.

There were some things she didn't notice, though. Like the dirt covering her fingers or the blood stained on her jeans. Or that she was even_ wearing_ jeans.

Some things you just don't notice until it's too late. Especially the fact that there was a shadow of a little girl sitting outside on the windowsill. Yeah, things like that.

Well, Nina didn't see the little girl, but she could feel her. No, she didn't _see_ the little girl until the shadow moved to the middle of the room. Right in front of Nina's roommate's bed.

"W-who are you?" Nina stumbled with her words. She scooted back until she was pushed against the headboard of her bed. But the little girl didn't say anything. Instead, she pointed at sleeping Amber.

"P-please, do-don't d-do anything to her," Nina cried. The shadow of the little girl plopped down crisscross applesauce on Amber's bed and looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" Nina asked, sitting up normally, still a little scared but on full alert. The little girl didn't move. She just sat there, staring at Nina's best friend and roommate. Finally, after a few minutes, the little girl started talking.

"You're the reason your friends are in pain," The girl whispered, starting to stroke Amber's hair. "Poor, poor girl. Being friends with you. Pretty one, is she not?"

"What? I don't understand. How am I hurting them?" Nina asked, clearly horrified.

"And less you not know. If you do not know, you may never know." But this just confused Nina even more.

"What?" She asked. "I don't get it. How am I hurting them? Who are you?" Nina was about to stand up, but before she could, the little girl let out a mind-piercing scream, bewildering Nina and making her fall to the floor.

Then the shadow of the girl disappeared, leaving a scarred for life Nina on the floor and a peacefully sleeping Amber.

When Nina calmed down, she admitted something that's been on her mind for a while: "There is way too much screaming in my life."

**Thanks for commenting!**


	4. The Sister

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been sick and every time I get to go online I don't have enough time to type my ideas in. Plus I've been**_** way **_**too busy. But I'm back!**

**I've decided to add Patricia to this chapter. Please tell me if you like it or if it's terrible!**

Chapter Three

_Falling trees and crunching leaves. Small of light shining through the cracks. Caked dirt nails and muddy shirts. What was going on? Where am I?_

_ By each and everything single thing I was thinking of, the scene got brighter. At one point, the brightness stopped and went dark until I could see a blurry shadow walking across a plain of grass. The shadow turned into a girl, skipping in each step. It took a moment for me to realize who it was. Her hair was up in a pony and she was wearing a flowy white dress that went down to her ankles above her bare feet._

_ "Piper?" I called out. It was more of a question, though. Yet she didn't answer, just kept on walking through the plain. Wait- she wasn't walking, she was _flying_. I felt myself running through the grass over to her, but every step closer to her it looked as though I was getting farther away._

_ Every jump the grass got harder until it was cutting my feet, sending blood everywhere. The sky was going dark and the grass beneath my feet was stained with my never-ending blood stream. I felt light-headed by all the blood I was losing and- wait, what was that? All around me was the sound of my sister's scream and suddenly dirt and mud covered that long, white dress and most of her hair had fell out of her pony and in her eyes._

_ Piper fell into the hard, bloody grass and laid still. I screamed and ran faster, causing more blood and slicing grass, but I still couldn't reach her. Every step forward led me farther away._

_ I could feel a stabbing in my left forearm, but nothing had happened to the spot when I looked. Then I thought again._

_ "PIPER!" I screamed as loud as I could. It felt like my chest just got hit with a boulder. And I knew what was happening- I was feeling Piper's pain. Not just mental, physical._

_ It took a few minutes, but then the pain stopped and I knew she was dead. And it just brought me back to wondering if I was dead, too._

"Nina, phone call!" Trudy called up the stairs. It was morning and Nina couldn't believe she actually got some sleep after the meet with that little girl last night.

"Please be Gran, please be Gran…" Nina whispered to herself. She hadn't heard from Gran in over two months now and Nina just had to hear her voice and know she was okay and, well,_ alive_.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone once she was downstairs.

"Umm… Hi, Nina." Piper's voice was on the other line and it sounded like she was choking. Before Patricia "died" she told Nina about Piper and they started talking and became pretty good friends. But now Piper really wouldn't talk to Nina anymore. She was too upset about what happened to her sister. "I'm sorry I haven't called sooner. I just wanted to say that- that-" She trailed off.

"What is it?" Nina asked.

"Nina, something weird happened last night. I was talking on the phone when all the sudden someone was calling me. When I checked the ID it said it was Patricia. I tried to answer it but when I did it said the number wasn't available anymore. What do you think that means?" Piper sounded very shaky and Nina couldn't blame her. If her twin sister died then called a few days later she would be shaky too. Of course, she doesn't have a twin sister but you know what I mean.

"I don't know," She said honestly. "I had a dream last night that I heard Patricia screaming that she wasn't dead and I went to her grave and started digging her out and when I woke up… When I woke up I was wearing the same thing and I had dirt on my knees,"

"That's spooky," Piper whispered into the phone.

"Yeah, I know." Nina nodded even though she knew Piper couldn't see her.

"Nina, do you think that… Maybe Patricia isn't dead?" Piper finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

Nina kept quiet as she thought about the answer. "I don't know…" Tears filled her eyes. After Patricia had accused her of taking Joy's place and kidnapping her, they pushed that beside them and became great friends and it killed Nina that she was gone now.

She thought about how much it hurt her that Patricia was dead and she couldn't even imagine how her twin sister felt when she first found out her sister was gone. Nina thought about how it would be like to one day wake up with your beloved sister there and the next she was gone and would never return again.

She was too caught up in her thoughts to notice that the other line was silent, Piper's choking breaths were gone and they left Nina with plain silence. The loud scream that came from the other line brought her back to her senses.

"Piper?" Nina practically screamed into the phone. "Piper, are you there? Is everything okay?" The line went back to silence. "Piper? PIPER?" Her heavily breathing echoed back to her through the phone. And then the line went dead and you could hear the beeping noises phones make when the line drops.

Nina held up the phone to her ear for a long time after the call dropped, her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide. She decided to try to call Piper again but when she called it said the number was unavailable.

She was about to hang up when she heard someone whispering into the phone, "One by one, and soon, they'll all be dead. Just like what happened to me," The voice sounded soft and whispered yet loud and boomed. It sounded like a little girl's.

What exactly do you do when your best friend is dead and a shadow of a little girl is haunting you? Please explain this to Nina, because she certainly doesn't know.

Nina grabbed a notepad and a pen.

'_Sarah_

_Patricia_

_Mom and Dad_

_Piper_' She wrote. Tears started dwelling in her eyes as she thought of all those people. Those wonderful people who made her happy. And now they're all gone.

**Okay, so I cut this off short 'cause I thought it would be a good ending and I need an idea for the next chapter. The idea I thought of first is in the next chapter.**

**Thanks!**

_**~JP-A-True**_


	5. The Roommate

**HI! Just thought I should say something before continuing…**

Chapter Four

The air is cold when Nina awakes from her awful sleep. It's dead night. The moon is hiding behind the clouds, making the room pitch-black. Total silence. That is, before the high-pitched scream breaks through the air, sending Nina on her feet.

The scream came from the nearest place- next door.

Nina checked to make sure her roommate, Amber, didn't waken by the scream, but she was soundlessly asleep, or so Nina thought. She tiptoed to the door silently, so silent not even a mouse could hear her. Yet still, there was a shifting sound behind Nina and as she grasped the door handle, someone -or some_thing_- grabbed her shoulder. Nina screamed and jerked around. Behind her stood Amber, with her messed up hair and pajamas on. But there was something different about her- something that made Nina scream even louder and more high-pitched than before. She had no eyes.

In the place where Amber Millington's eyes should have been, were two holes. They weren't deep; you could easily see the skin in the hole. Amber tilted her head and the ends of her mouth jerked up a bit forming an evil smile. She let her hand drop.

_She's possessed _**(A/N Don't know if I spelled that right…)**_, _Nina thought to herself. _She'll be okay in the morning. Everything will be okay in the morning._

It sounded so easy to believe- but Nina didn't believe her thoughts. Everything was _not_ going to be okay in the morning. She'll have no eyes no matter what!

Right after Nina thought this; Amber fell to the ground and screamed. Blood trickled down her cheeks and she tried to swipe it away, but as soon as she did more came out of her mouth. She started crying.

Nina just watched in horror as her best friend slowly died. Right before she did, she started yelling out Nina's name, begging for her help, but there was nothing Nina could do anymore ensept watch her die. And soon, Amber stopped crying her name. The blood stopped spilling out of her mouth. Everything was still.

It took a minute before Nina caught her breath and moved her feet. She dashed out the door and down the stairs, crying, "Trudy! Trudy!"

Soon enough, Trudy came out from wherever she was hiding and ran over to Nina.

"What is it, Dearie?" She asked.

"Amber…" Nina cried as Trudy ran up the stairs. Then she screamed it to the whole house, "AMBER!"

Nina didn't know if the students came out of their rooms to see what was going on or not, because after she screamed it a few more times, she fell on the floor. She was sick of all her family and friends dying. Her parents were dead, Sarah was dead, Piper was dead, and now her two best British friends were dead. She wanted to be with them. She wanted to die, just to stop this from happening. Why was this even happening? That's the question that went through Nina's overwhelmed mind as she blacked out.

"Nina? What's going on? Nina!" Was the last thing she heard before her mind blurred up and she gently closed her eyes. The bright stars made her head hurt, but she set out for them, silently hoping this was the last of it- the last of her.

**Short, I know. Hopefully scary. Hope you like!**


	6. The Water

**Hey guys. Okay so I am so freaking upset I haven't updated in a while! What I was doing is wayyyy to long to type. I would probably be like three chapters. So right now I'm updating on my new iPod Touch. I hope you like this chapter, I started writing it on my DSI but it was out of charge and I was gonna save it but it said I had too many notes! So now I'm writing it here. This is the first time I'm doing POV for this story other than Patricia. So, here you are! And sorry if it's all in bold.**

•Nina•

When I awake, a hot sun is beating down in me, very different from the cold England weather this month.

I tried to sit up, but my arms were too weak to push, so I stayed down laying on the soft yet mushy ground. I moved my hand through it, and it went right through my fingers.

"Sand," I whispered quietly to myself. I was on a beach. But where?

I could now feel the warm water touching my toes, and it soothed me. It made me happy, which I haven't been really in a while. I wish I could just stay like this forever; stay here forever, in this peacefulness. However, the peacefulness doesn't last long.

When I could finally sit up, I saw a girl in a long white dress with blonde hair floating towards me from the water. I cannot see her face, the sudden wind is blowing her hair over it.

I suddenly feel disrupted. Who is this girl? What does she want?

Everything seems to freeze as she comes closer. "Hello?" I call out to the girl, but she says nothing in return. She just continues walking towards me.

The sun is shining so bright— almost right through her. I still cannot see her face, though.

Her hair is a strawberry blonde color –maybe a bit lighter– and her skin is extremely pale. Her dress was long and flowing behind her; not even tangling around her skinny legs. She looks boney– as if she hasn't eaten in a thousand years or more. The way she walks somehow freaks me out. She puts her foot in front of the other foot– almost like she was on a balancing bean. Like she was on a board that was skinnier than your own feet, trying not to fall to her death.

She's closer now– a few yards away. Some of her hair has blown away and there I can see her skull-like jaw. Something is tempting me to move closer, but I still can't move from the place I'm sitting in the sand.

When she's only a few feet away, I feel completely calm. My arms and legs can now move, so I push myself up, and it hurts. But I keep on moving into the water, closer to the girl.

"Nina," The girl calls out softly. It sounds like it's coming from all around me; but I know it's coming from the girl. A shiver runs down my back by the mention of my name, but I keep moving closer.

By now, I'm knee deep. I have realized that I am wearing a dress similar to the girl's, but it's a bright aqua color. It flows around me in the water as I step closer and closer to this girl.

Soon enough, I reach her. She holds her arms at arm-length; held out for me to crawl into, but I don't. Instead, my hand slowly aims for her face. When I do, I slowly brush her hair out of her face. Suddenly, everything seems to come back to normal and a small cry that sounds like a cough escapes my throat as I fall back into the water.

The water is suddenly deeper, I can't see the bottom now as I open my eyes underwater. I begin choking and I can't figure out what to do– I don't know what's going on. For a moment, everything stops. It seems as if everything is frozen.

Before I finally figure out what's going on, a face appears in front of me. It's not the girls face, though. The girl, actually, had no face. This one, however, has purple eyes and hair that flows all around me, locking me in.

When I notice who it is, I scream, letting all the water come in as I stop trying to swim. It feels like I'm being choked and I wrap my arms around my neck, trying to stop. But I keep breathing in water that clenches my throat. I can't stand it all. I reach out to grab the hand that is being put out for me, but it's too late and I'm slowly going under.

I can almost feel my heart stop as I close my eyes. Maybe this time I can be over with.

—Later—

•Third Person•

Nina awoke, snapping her eyes open. She had no such luck of dying.

She sighed. It was all a dream. Why couldn't it be real? Why couldn't she be dead?

Nina pulled the covers to her chin and tried to go back to sleep.

"Nina..." She hears the whisper coming closer to her. A startled cry escapes her lips and she pulls the covers up over her head, hoping the voice would go away. But that voice sounds awfully familiar. Nina couldn't help herself as she pulled down the covers and saw her best friend standing before her- her DEAD best friend.

"Patricia?"

•like it? I found out how to update from my iPod. Are you happy I updated? Don't worry; I'll be more on track now with updates. Expect an update soon and review, review, review! This story has the most follows, views, and faves than ALL of my stories. And, incase you didn't notice, I have SEVENTEEN stories. I might update my Facebook story, and PLEASE check out my Safest Place story if you like the Hunger Games. Oh and also tell me if you like the cover of this story! I seem so excited for writing a horror story xD

~JP-A-True


	7. The Visit

**I might have some short or long term memory loss -.- I totally forgot! Or maybe I forgot that I didn't forget and told you… Anyway, crisscross applesauce is just crossing your legs pretty much. I wanted to say that name because it made me laugh. Anyway, carrying on with the story.**

**This time I'm updating from my laptop. My wireless is out and only my laptop works with wireless in other places, so I will be updating these next few chapters from the library.**

**Thanks for reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting my story! I checked the count for it and it had way more everything then my other stories. That made me smile.**

**Anywho, here you are:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, I only own the plot of the story and all the other people you haven't seen in HoA.**

Chapter Six

"Patricia?" Everything was silent. Nina's best friend was covered in dirt and –is that what Nina thinks it is?- blood. Her eyes were bewildered and she looked crazy. But that didn't stop Nina from being excited. Just a little bit though- she might be dreaming this. It could be all a huge fake dream. Maybe if she wakes up no one would be dead, nothing would be haunting her and people wouldn't die.

"You have to get out of here, Nina." Patricia said in a hurry, looking around the room quickly. "They're after you, just like they were after me. Now that they think I'm dead, they're after someone new."

"You're not dead? And who's 'they'? Do they have anything to do with the death of-" Nina pursed her lips. "Them?"

"No, Nina, I'm not dead. And neither is Amber, or Piper, or your parents. Not Sarah, either. They are one of them. They want you to believe that they are dead so you feel guilty! You have to believe me!" Patricia exclaimed, almost crying. Nina never saw Patricia cry before; Patricia doesn't cry. And that was it, so this must be serious.

Nina nodded. "I-I believe you. But what do you mean they're not dead? And who are these people that are after us?" She choked out.

"They're not dead. They never were, they never will be. _They don't die_. They've been doing this for years after years… They want you to believe they're dead. They want you to think it was your fault so then they can take over you!" Patricia said quickly.

"But who's them, Patricia? Who are you talking about?" Nina cried out.

"They're coming," Right after Patricia said that, the door opened to reveal Mara.

"Is everything okay in here?" Mara asked, looking around the room and turning on the lights. "I heard voices,"

"Yeah, Mara, everything's fine. It's probably just Joy talking in her sleep," Nina forced a smile. In her eyes was a look telling Mara to go away, but she stayed. Mara stopped at the spot that Patricia used to be standing. Somehow, Patricia had disappeared when the door was opening.

"What's that awful smell?" Mara asked, scrunching up her nose. Nina sniffed the air and smelt dirt and blood; the smell Patricia had carried with her when she appeared. What did Patricia mean by 'they're coming'? Who are 'they'? Was she talking about Mara?

"I don't smell anything," Nina lied. Nina was a bad liar, but Mara seemed to fall for it. She said goodnight, then left, turning the lights off as she walked out the door, the door slamming closed behind her. Nina tensed up when the door slammed. _Something is wrong with Mara, _Nina noticed. _She doesn't seem like herself._

Suddenly, Patricia appeared again next to her. "Be aware, Nina. Don't let them fool you," Then she disappeared, leaving a very confused Nina sitting there. If Patricia's not dead, how does she disappear? And who are 'they'? Those were the questions followed by many more as Nina fell asleep that night. The peaceful sleep she hoped for didn't happen, because even in her sleep she thought about her encounters with the shadows and Patricia, the dream she had before Patricia was there, and Mara. She had scary dreams about 'them' and in one she saw herself as one of them. Another, Patricia. Maybe Patricia was fooling around with her, or maybe Patricia was the bad guy and not 'them', whoever 'they' are. Well, whoever 'they' were, Nina was going to find out. Even if it took _forever_.

*****The Next Day*****

Nina skipped breakfast the next morning and headed straight to school. She had no appetite, what, with everything going on. So she just walked quickly to school, not looking where she was going. Soon she started running, in fear that someone was following her, her hair flying around her face. And then she bumped into someone and fell down.

"Nina? Are you okay?" Alfie asked, looking down at her. She nodded and stood up, brushing off the skirt of her uniform.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked down at her watch. She had twenty minutes before school started. "You know Patricia?" She asked him. She wasn't going to tell him anything about last night, but for some reason she thought she should mention her best friend; the one she thought was dead then appeared the other night.

Alfie smiled. "Who's Patricia?"

**Well, that was short. Next time I'll make it longer. I promise I'll update soon, if you want me to.**

**As you're reading this, I'll be writing the next chapter. Thanks again for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting my story!**

**And yes, I did change my nickname.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. I know you must be really mad with me for not updating. I am SO SORRY. I have been so busy lately! I'm kind of out of ideas, so if you have any, tweet me: WeirdOfTheDay

**Kik: vampiregirlmary**

**Or just message me.**

**Thanks,**

**Lil'Bita'Everlark**


End file.
